


two-wheel drive

by Crybaby4girL



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin goes from baby to slutty, jeno calls him kitten but no pet play, jeno drives a motorbike, mentioned markhyuk and renjun, slight dom/sub??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby4girL/pseuds/Crybaby4girL
Summary: Джемин решает подрочить Джено, пока тот ведет мотоцикл. Наказание? Быть оттраханным на краю дороги. Так, чтобы все могли увидеть.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	two-wheel drive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two-wheel drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447489) by [baonana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana). 



— Джено!

Дом сотрясается из-за громкой музыки, доносящейся из колонок Марка, но Джено все равно слышит, как его парень окликнул его.

Повернув голову в сторону лестницы, он видит Джемина, с широкой улыбкой спускающегося по ступенькам.

Дойдя до Джено, сидящего на двухместном диванчике, парень сразу садится на его колени и укладывает голову ему на плечо.

— Джено, смотри! Хекки украсил мое лицо звёздочками!

Опустив взгляд, старший видит, как Джемин мило тыкает пальчиком чуть левее своего глаза, указывая на крошечные блестящие точки. Его большие глаза, светясь восторгом, смотрели на Джено в ожидании ответа.

— Тебе идет, Нана, — отвечает Джено, прижимая того ближе к своей груди и смотря на своего непринужденно красивого парня, который сам жался к нему в ответ.

Услышавший это Джемин сразу же заливается нежным румянцем и чуть смеется, принимая комплимент старшего. Первый был, очевидно, уже пьяным, но, кроме этого, Джено замечает кое-что еще.

Он обхватывает его лицо и чуть поднимает, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе.

— Малыш, что с твоими губами? Почему они опухли?

Почувствовав руки старшего на своих щеках, Джемин лишь хихикает.

— Мягкие щечки, — тянет тот, обхватывая лицо Джено и желая проделать то же самое. — Я тоже хочу так сделать.

— Нана, — Джено снова обращает внимание парня на себя, усиливая хватку на талии последнего, чтобы в случае чего не дать ему сбежать.

— Хекки хотел целоваться, а Марк был занят, — надувая губы, отвечает Джемин.

Опустив взгляд и играя с застежкой на кожаной куртке Джено, Джемин продолжает:

— Я сказал ему, чтобы без языка, потому что Марку и моему Джено это не понравится, а он- Хекки укусил меня! — Говорит Джемин, показывая на свои зубки.

Джено с нежностью в глазах смотрит, как Джемин описывает ему все произошедшее. Голос младшего был милым, почти детским, как и его действия, типа выпячивания нижней губы, чтобы показать, куда именно Донхек укусил его.

Еще до того, как Джено и Джемин сошлись, два лучших друга, сам Мин и Хек, занимались подобным. Они могли свободно целоваться по несколько часов и развлекаться, _трогая_ друг друга. Но это никогда не заходило дальше игр с дилдо и вибраторами, все-таки оба хотели сохранить себя для будущих партнеров. Это все было лишь для того, чтобы развлечься и расслабиться, помочь друг другу снять напряжение. Потом Джено и Марку осталось лишь принять тот факт, что время от времени их парни могли проводить время вместе _так_. Тем не менее, у них есть своего рода правила, чтобы подобное не выходило за рамки дозволенного.

— Джено? Ты злишься?

Нижняя губа Джемина задрожала, а его глаза в ту же секунду заслезились. Увидев, как он закрывает глаза, Джено схватил парня за запястье.

— Эй, эй, я не злюсь, все в порядке. Детка, не три глазки, а то все звёздочки упадут.

— Их, что, больше нет? — Джемин быстро убирает руки от лица и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрит на Джено.

— Хмм, они все еще на месте, — отвечает Джено, смотря Джемину в глаза, а не на блестящие наклейки на его лице. После этого старший одной рукой тянет младшего за запястье на себя, пока сами парни не прижимаются друг к другу, слегка касаясь носами. Другую руку он кладет на щеку Джемина, заставляя того тянуться за прикосновением и лечь на его руку.

— Нана красивый? У Хекки получилось сделать меня красивым?

— Малыш, ты прекрасен даже без всяких украшений.

— Правда?

В ответ Джемин слышит лишь согласное мычание, после чего сам говорит:

— Тогда поцелуй меня.

— Хмм, — Джено, желая подразнить парня, приподнимает бровь, притворяясь, что задумался.

— Джено! — Чуть ударив того по груди, надувает губы Джемин. Старший не может не реагировать на такое поведение своего парня, поэтому поджимает губы, все еще не желая поддаваться тому так просто.

— Тогда я пойду к Хеку!

Улыбка медленно сходит с лица Джено, превращаясь в ухмылку.

— Иди, — отвечает он, откидываясь на спинку дивана в ожидании дальнейших действий Джемина. Он смотрит на младшего, по-прежнему сидящего на его коленях с надутыми губами. Его глаза были опущены, не желая встречаться с горящим взглядом Джено.

— Почему же ты сидишь? Я думал, ты собирался идти целоваться к Донхеку.

Теперь Джемин сам ложится на грудь старшего, оборачивая руки вокруг его пояса.

— Неет, — тянет он. — Я хочу целоваться только с тобой, прости меня.

Когда Джено не обнимает его в ответ, младший сжимает его еще крепче и продолжает извиняться. Он не видит, что тот уже улыбается, находя эту ситуацию слишком умилительной.

— Но, детка, ты ранил мои чувства. Что будешь с этим делать?

Джемин упирается подбородком в грудь Джено и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Чуть приподнявшись, он оставляет мягкий поцелуй на губах старшего, после чего вновь укладывает голову на его плечо.

— Хочу спать

Джено, чуть потерев спину парня, все же обнимает его, другой рукой играясь с его волосами.

— Сколько ты выпил?

— Джуни все время наливал мне и заставлял пить…

_Ренджун, вот же маленькая сволочь. Всегда делает все не так, как я говорю_.

— Все ясно, хочешь поехать домой?

— Давай выпьем кофе? Нана хочет немного кофе. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — просит Джемин, покачивая бедрами на коленях Джено, что, очевидно, заставило последнего почувствовать нарастающее возбуждение.

— Конечно, котенок. Тебе еще не помешало бы немного проветриться, — говорит Джено и сжимает бедра младшего, давая знак, что ему пора вставать с колен самого Джено, но Джемин остается сидеть на месте.

— Понесешь меня? — Слышит Джено голос Джемина у своей шеи.

Подхватив парня под бедра, Джено встает и направляется к выходу из дома Марка. По пути, пока Ли идет с парнем на руках, им прилетает несколько криков и свистков от друзей, мимо которых они проходили.

Дойдя до своего байка, Джено медленно сажает Джемина на сиденье и надевает на него шлем. Джемин уже сплел их руки, и Джено, не желая отпускать руку парня, старается надеть свой шлем и завести мотоцикл одной рукой.

— Нана, опусти визор.

— Но я не могу дышать!

— Ладно, тогда держись крепче, хорошо? — вздыхая, говорит Джено.

Дорога была пустой. До ближайшего Старбакса минут 30 езды.

Джемин крепко держался за Джено, но уже через несколько минут последний почувствовал, что хватка на его поясе пропала. Посмотрев в боковое зеркало, Джено увидел, как Джемин снимает свой шлем.

— На Джемин! Сейчас же надень шлем! — Подняв свое стекло, кричит Джено.

— Но ты сам сказал, что мне нужно освежиться!

Убедившись, что на дороге больше никого нет, Джено смотрит в зеркало и видит Джемина с поднятыми в воздух руками, широкой улыбкой и растрепанными ветром волосами.

И снова Джено ничего не может сделать. Не сейчас, когда младший выглядит таким счастливым и прекрасным под лунным светом.

Чуть погодя, когда Джемин, кажется, устаёт ловить руками ветер, он вновь берётся за пояс Джено и кладёт щёку на его широкую спину.

Они были уже на полпути, когда Джено почувствовал чужие руки, нежно поглаживающие его пресс. Пальцы Джемина, проведя по напряженному животу старшего, двигаются дальше, пока не ложатся на его пах.

Джено крепче сжимает ручки мотоцикла, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге и не отвлекаться на Джемина, чьи руки сейчас активно пытаются разделаться с молнией на его джинсах.

Сквозь одежду почувствовав руки парня на своем члене, Джено снова поднимает стекло шлема и кричит:

— Джемин, какого черта ты творишь?!

Младший же только ловит его взгляд в зеркале и невинно усмехается:

— Я не делаю ничего такого. Я всего лишь пытаюсь ухватиться крепче, чтобы не упасть.

Джено чувствует, как твердеет его член. Джемин тоже это чувствует, потому что он уже успел расстегнуть молнию на джинсах своего парня и вытащить его член. Да, на Джено нет белья. А зачем?

Джено чувствует, как Джемин медленно водит рукой по его члену, и не сдерживает снова, сбавляя скорость мотоцикла. Левой рукой он пробует убрать руку парня, но у него, очевидно, ничего не выходит. Джемин лишь начинает двигать рукой быстрее, и Джено возбуждается окончательно.

— Джемин, прекрати сейчас же! Я же за рулем, черт тебя дери!

— А ты прекрати быть таким горячим! Из-за этого я хочу отсосать тебе!

Заметив на другой стороне дороги свет фар, Джено быстро съезжает к обочине и останавливается, чтобы скрыть свое возбуждение.

— Блять, Джемин! — Джено снимает шлем и поправляет волосы. Он поворачивается к другому парню, который, откинувшись спиной на сиденье, держал свой шлем в руке. — Что это было? Мы могли разбиться!

— Но этого же не случилось, — немого нахмурившись, смотрит на него Джемин.

Потом, повесив шлем на ручку мотоцикла, он подходит к Джено и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Тем более, не похоже, что тебе не понравилось… Нана хочет, чтобы каждый знал, что все твоё тело принадлежит мне. Особенно, твой пиздецки большой член.

Младший наклоняется к Джено за поцелуем, когда последний хватает его за волосы и тянет назад, заставляя сдавленно простонать.

— Ты такой непослушный. Достал мой член без моего же разрешения. Немного выпил и теперь думаешь, что можешь так себя вести?

В глазах Джемина быстро собираются слезы. Он начинает умолять:

— Н-нет, прости, пожалуйста, я больше так не буду.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — усмехается Джено. — Я думаю, тебе просто нравится быть наказанным, и поэтому ты меня не слушаешься. Я ведь прав?

Джемин поджимает губы, чтобы они не дрожали, и пытается не подчиниться старшему. С последним у него явно были проблемы. Джено слишком сексуальный, когда злится. Плюс еще и его внешний вид, который так походит на факбоя. Кто бы не захотел запрыгнуть на него прямо здесь?

— Мм, я понял.

Джено делает шаг назад и расстегивает свой ремень. После чего, не сводя глаз с Джемина, вытаскивает из джинсов свой член.

— Это то, что ты хочешь? — Он медленно достает и показывает почти по-прежнему твердый ствол. — Как жаль, что он стал мягче… Котенок, не хочешь помочь?

— Джено…Прямо здесь?

— Да. Сейчас. На колени.

Чуть помедлив, Джемин подходит ближе. Под пристальным взглядом старшего он чувствует себя слишком маленьким. Его щеки вспыхивают от смущения.

Джемин опускается на колени, зажимая руки между бедрами.

— Только не говори, что сейчас ты стесняешься, — со смешком говорит Джено. — Открой ротик шире, котенок.

Несмотря на то, что Джемин чувствует себя смущенным и разоблаченным, его заводит мысль о том, что любой может увидеть, как он отсасывает своему парню. Он повинуется словам Джено, и тот, чуть наклонившись, плюет в открытый рот. Джемин послушно все проглатывает.

— Хороший мальчик.

Держа ствол одной рукой, Джено несколько раз бьет головкой по губам Джемина перед тем, как погружает член в его рот и толкает за щеку. Он смотрит, как член выпирает из-за щеки, и продолжает двигать им, давая Джемину работать языком.

То, что, опустив взгляд, видит Джено, безусловно, нравится ему. Это было очень горячо. Его парень выглядит просто крошечным, стоя перед ним на коленях. Волосы младшего в беспорядке, его глаза с мольбой смотрят на него снизу вверх, а те самые блестящие звездочки красиво отражают свет луны. Джено всегда считал Джемина привлекательным, но тот становится еще красивее, когда находится полностью во власти старшего и ждет, пока его оттрахают.

Еще несколько раз толкнувшись в горло своего парня, Джено вытаскивает свой член изо рта Джемина и говорит парню встать. После короткого и небрежного поцелуя Джено разворачивает младшего спиной к себе и заставляет его облокотиться на мотоцикл. Одной рукой он сжимает его ягодицу, а другой – ведет к его паху.

— Котенок, ты так возбужден. Твой член так и сочится смазкой. Скажи-ка мне, как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел в тебя.

Джемин пытается толкнуться в руку парня, но тот лишь расстегивает его джинсы, спуская их до бедер. Младший стонет из-за потери контакта с рукой своего парня, когда тот резко прижимается своим твердым членом к его половинкам.

— Мхм, очень сильно, Джено. Я постоянно думал об этом, как только увидел тебя в этой кожанке.

— Детка, твоя попка просто идеальна. Такая гладкая и мягкая. Я могу кончить, даже не входя в тебя, — говорит Джено, сильнее сжимая бедра Джемина и на всю длину толкаясь между ягодицами парня.

— Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, ты нужен мне внутри! Джено, пожалуйста, трахни меня прямо сейчас!

Опираясь грудью на байк, Джемин пальцами раздвигает свои половинки, показывая парню свою чистую розовую дырочку.

— Блять…

Джено не сдерживает желания оставить поцелуи и метки на бедрах своего парня. Он опускается на колени, пальцами обводя края дырочки парня, и сплевывает, чтобы смазать ее. Джено касается ануса пальцами, после чего оставляет там легкий поцелуй. Он проходит языком по колечку мышц, не входя внутрь. Действия старшего заставляют Джемина лишь стонать и закатывать глаза от испытываемых ощущений.

— Как же хорошо, Джено. Пожалуйста, теперь мне нужен твой член!

Джемин уже умоляет парня, но тот еще не закончил. Джено, повернув голову к правой ягодице парня, оставляет несколько легких укусов, пока левой рукой слегка шлёпает его по другой половинке.

— Джено, умоляю, пожалуйста!

Тот, наконец, услышав своего парня, встает и, сильнее сжав свой член у основания, приставляет головку ко входу. Внутри Джемина слишком туго из-за отсутствия нормальной смазки, все ощущается намного острее. Но ему это нравится.

— Черт, детка, в тебе так узко… — Джено оттягивает воротник куртки и майки Джемина, чтобы оставить укус на его плече. Вместе с этим он кладет два пальца парню в рот, чтобы тот их облизнул. Джено сразу чувствует мокрый язык, старательно покрывающий его пальцы слюной.

Джемин давится стоном, когда Джено толкается глубже, с каждым толчком попадая по той самой точке.

— Моя дырочка нравится тебе? Или там слишком узко для твоего толстого члена?

Беспокоясь о состоянии Джемина, Джено вытаскивает свой член и, сплюнув, заменяет его своими влажными пальцами.

— Мне _очень_ нравится, котенок. А как ты? Ты будешь в порядке, если я войду глубже? — Спрашивает Джено, сгибая пальцы внутри парня, из-за чего последний сильнее прогибается в спине.

— Даа.. вот здесь! Мхм, пожалуйста, Джено, ты нужен мне прямо сейчас! Все будет хорошо, просто трахни меня!

Не желая больше сдерживать себя и заставлять ждать своего парня, Джено входит в него снова, что на этот раз получается намного проще, сразу же переходя на бешеный темп.

Оба парня были слишком возбуждены и поглощены происходящим, что забыли, что они вообще-то на улице. На краю дороги. Их внимание привлекает лишь звук приближающейся машины, из которой следом доносится чей-то крик:

— Снимите себе, блять, комнату!

Узнав голос Ренджуна, Джено выставляет средний палец в надежде, что тот увидит его уже из зеркала заднего вида.

—Господи, Джено, нас увидели! — Восклицает Джемин, срываясь на громкий протяжный стон.

— Вот и отлично, малыш. Значит, ты получил то, чего так добивался. Ты же хотел, чтобы люди увидели, как тебя имеют.

Джено сильнее ударяет парня по заднице. Одной рукой он поглаживает живот Джемина, на каждом толчке чувствуя, как его член двигается внутри парня.

— Я почти, Джено! Я сейчас кончу!

Джемин, чувствуя приближение оргазма, хочет коснуться себя. Он тянет руку к своему члену, но старший ловит его:

— Не трогай. Сегодня кончишь без рук, котенок. Это твое наказание, — говорит ему Джено, откидывая волосы назад и начиная вбиваться в парня еще сильнее.

— Я.. слишком сильно, Джено! Остановись, прошу тебя, — кончая, стонет Джемин.

— Еще немного, Нана. О, черт, хорошо, всё, я кончаю.

Еще несколько толчков, и Джено кончает, заполняя Джемина своей спермой. Не выходя из парня, Джено прижимает того ближе и спрашивает, все ли в порядке.

— Ммм, да, просто устал, — отвечает Джемин, склоняя голову к плечу старшего и целуя его в подбородок.

Чуть позже Джено одевает их обоих, приводя все в порядок:

— Черт, Нана, прости, у меня нет ничего, чтобы протереть тебя сейчас. Потерпишь до дома?

— Да, все в порядке, — отвечает Джемин, разворачиваясь к парню, и, неожиданно обнимая его, шепчет. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя больше, детка.

После долгих объятий и еще нескольких минут поцелуев парни вновь выезжают на дорогу, чтобы, наконец, купить Джемину кофе.

И никого не должно волновать, даже, если они в два часа ночи потрахаются снова. Уже на стоянке перед тем самым Старбаксом.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали перевод! Пожалуйста, поставьте Kudos автору оригинала! ~^.^~


End file.
